1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive seats having a robust construction, and more particularly to automotive seats of a type which is constructed to exhibit excellent mechanical strength against an impact force applied thereto from a lateral direction, due to a side vehicle collision or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese laid-open Utility Model Appln. 53-109233, Japanese laid-open Utility Model 3-26652, and Japanese laid-open Patent Appln. 57-90225 show automotive seats which are constructed to exhibit a marked strength against an impact force applied thereto from a lateral direction. In order to provide the seats with a robust construction for such strength, numerous reinforcing members are used, which are installed in both a seat cushion frame and a seatback frame. However, usage of numerous reinforcing members tends to induce increase in weight of the seat and complicated construction of the same. Particularly, the employment of the numerous parts brings about increase in production cost of the seat, and the increase in weight of the seat brings about poor fuel consumption of the associated motor vehicle.